supercity_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Christmas Theater
The object of this quest is to collect gifts to mail around the world. Each gift needs to be made by the elves, and delivered by reindeer. To do this, you will need to gather materials and paint to make the toys, fodder for the reindeer, then combine all of the ingredients into packages to deliver around the world. After each package is mailed, you will receive a reward. You can continue to earn more rewards, even after you've earned the main reward - the Christmas Theater. You will receive Invitations throughout the quest, which will be used to determine your ranking within a group of 100 random players. The quest takes place on the Event Island, which is currently hosting the Toy Workshop. 'Requirements:' *Level 25 'Timing:' *You have 20 days to finish the quest. 'Rewards:' *'Step 1:' Teddy with a Ribbon, Cube Set, Set of Toy Soldiers **'Reward:' 25 *'Step 2:' Cube Set, Presents for Kids, General’s Set, Traveler’s Set **'Reward:' 15 *'Step 3:' Teddy with a Ribbon, Set of Toy Soldiers, General’s Set, Traveler’s Set **'Reward:' Mansion in Garlands (180 every 2 hours) *'Step 4:' Presents for Kids, Presents for Young Ladies, Transport Set, Fairytale Trio, Present for Energetic Kids **'Reward:' Christmas Toy Shop (1800 , 1 every 3 hours; needs 25 to start) *'Step 5:' Transport Set, General’s Set, Fairytale Trio, Traveler’s Set, Present for Energetic Kids **'Reward:' Christmas Theater (5100 , 2-4 every 20 hours) After receiving the main prize (Sinister Restaurant), you can continue completing the tasks to get extra rewards. There’s a set of 3 extra rewards which cycle through unlimited times. *'Extra step 1:' Teddy with a Ribbon, Presents for Kids, General’s Set **'Reward:' 500 *'Extra step 2:' Cube Set, Presents for Young Ladies, Traveler’s Set **'Reward:' Cupcakes x10 *'Extra step 3:' Set of Toy Soldiers, Transport Set, Fairytale Trio, Present for Energetic Kids **'Reward:' 25 'Quest steps:' 'Gathering ingredients:' Ingredients are gathered by completing tasks on the Order Board, and feeding the Reindeer with fodder from Karl the Elf's House (on Event Island). For each task, you will earn Reindeer Moss, a Clean Palette, Paint Pigments, Yarn, Timber, or Metal Wire. The number you will need to gather depends on the number of toys you need to make, and the ingredients needed to make each toy. The charts below will show you how much of each item you need. CHARTS COMING SOON! sc-christmas-theater-ingredients-tab.PNG|Order Board sc-christmas-theater-ingredients-tab-complete.PNG|Orders completed Once you've completed all of the orders, you will have to wait until you have finished delivering the toys before you will get more orders. After you complete a task successfully, the next one will appear immediately, without a cooling-off period *You can also decline any task you don’t want to do (or can't) by clicking on the "trash can" button, but you will need to wait another 3 hours for the next task (you can skip this waiting time with ). Bonus Tasks may appear after completing 5 tasks (regular or bonus) *You can receive more Pumpkin Coins for completing these tasks: (6, 8 or 10) Bonus Tasks have a timer for completion and cannot be deleted during the completion time. *If you did not manage to complete the task in time, you can buy the remaining items for or delete the task. **If you decide to delete the task, the next one will appear in 3 hours. 'Event Island:' 'Collecting Happy Reindeer:' sc-christmas-theater-reindeer.PNG sc-christmas-theater-reindeer-no-food.PNG Happy Reindeer *Happy Reindeer are collected after being properly fed with food produced at Karl the Elf's House. It takes 1h 30m for the reindeer to eat. Karl the Elf's House *Produce food for the reindeer by collecting Reindeer Moss from the Order Board and Pinecones from the Keeper's Hut. It takes 1h to make Reindeer Fodder. **You can continue to collect Reindeer Moss and Pinecones continuously during this quest Start feeding the reindeer as soon as you can! Don't wait, you will need lots of Happy Reindeer, and you can only get one at a time! 'Outdoor Workshop:' Toys are assembled in the Outdoor Workshop. You will need Yarn, Timber and Wire from the Order Board, and Elf Hats from the Water Tower, so the elves can assemble the toys. You have 3 elves who work hard to craft toys, then assemble them, but the elves need short breaks while working. Some toys require 1 break, and some require 2 breaks. Each break takes 2-3 hours, depending on the type of toy being assembled. Start assembling toys as soon as possible! Don't wait, you will need lots of toys! Total time for the elves to craft and assemble each toy: *Cloth - 4 hours (2h to craft + 2h to assemble) *Metal Body - 6 hours (4h to craft + 2h to assemble) *Wooden Parts - 6 hours (3h to craft + 3h to assemble) 'Paint Workshop' *Paints are made in the Paint Workshop on Event Island. You will need to collect Different Pigments and a Clean Palette from the Order Board. *You can check the amount you'll need in the crafting window. *Making paints takes 2-3 hours (you can finish it for : the less time left, the fewer it costs). Start making Paints as soon as possible! Don't wait, you will need lots of paint! sc-christmas-theater-paint-workshop1.PNG|Paint Workshop 1 sc-christmas-theater-paint-workshop2.PNG|Paint Workshop 2 sc-christmas-theater-paint-workshop3.PNG|Paint Workshop 3 sc-christmas-theater-paint-workshop3-2.PNG|Paint Workshop 3 - page 2 sc-christmas-theater-paint-workshop4.PNG|Paint Workshop 4 sc-christmas-theater-paint-workshop4-2.PNG|Paint Workshop 4 - page 2 sc-christmas-theater-paint-workshop5.PNG|Paint Workshop 5 sc-christmas-theater-paint-workshop5-2.PNG|Paint Workshop 5 - page 2 'Toy Workshop:' *Assembled toy parts from the Outdoor Workshop are combined with Paints from the Paint Workshop to make the toys in the Toy Workshop on Event Island. *You can check the amount you'll need in the crafting window. *Making toys takes 1-3 hours (you can finish it for : the less time left, the fewer it costs). sc-christmas-theater-toy-workshop-1-1.PNG|Toy Workshop 1 sc-christmas-theater-toy-workshop-1-2.PNG|Toy Workshop 1 - page 2 sc-christmas-theater-toy-workshop-2-1.PNG|Toy Workshop 2 sc-christmas-theater-toy-workshop-2-2.PNG|Toy Workshop 2 - page 2 sc-christmas-theater-toy-workshop-3-1.PNG|Toy Workshop 3 sc-christmas-theater-toy-workshop-3-2.PNG|Toy Workshop 3 - page 2 sc-christmas-theater-toy-workshop-3-3.PNG|Toy Workshop 3 - page 3 sc-christmas-theater-toy-workshop-4-1.PNG|Toy Workshop 4 sc-christmas-theater-toy-workshop-4-2.PNG|Toy Workshop 4 - page 2 sc-christmas-theater-toy-workshop-4-3.PNG|Toy Workshop 4 - page 3 sc-christmas-theater-toy-workshop-4-4.PNG|Toy Workshop 4 - page 4 sc-christmas-theater-toy-workshop-4-5.PNG|Toy Workshop 4 - page 5 sc-christmas-theater-toy-workshop-5-1.PNG|Toy Workshop 5 sc-christmas-theater-toy-workshop-5-2.PNG|Toy Workshop 5 - page 2 sc-christmas-theater-toy-workshop-5-3.PNG|Toy Workshop 5 - page 3 sc-christmas-theater-toy-workshop-5-4.PNG|Toy Workshop 5 - page 4 'Packaging and Mailing the Toys:' *Christmas Mail is packaged on Event Island. You will need toys made in the Toy Workshop and 1 or more Happy Reindeer to send the packages around the world. *Toys take 1-4 hours to package (you can finish it for : the less time left, the fewer it costs). As soon as you have enough of each ingredient, go immediately to Christmas Mail! Don't wait, this takes time, and you can only do one at a time! sc-christmas-theater-christmas-mail-1-1.PNG|Christmas Mail 1 sc-christmas-theater-christmas-mail-1-2.PNG|Christmas Mail 1 - page 2 sc-christmas-theater-christmas-mail-2-1.PNG|Christmas Mail 2 sc-christmas-theater-christmas-mail-2-2.PNG|Christmas Mail 2 - page 2 sc-christmas-theater-christmas-mail-3-1.PNG|Christmas Mail 3 sc-christmas-theater-christmas-mail-3-2.PNG|Christmas Mail 3 - page 2 sc-christmas-theater-christmas-mail-4-1.PNG|Christmas Mail 4 sc-christmas-theater-christmas-mail-4-2.PNG|Christmas Mail 4 - page 2 sc-christmas-theater-christmas-mail-4-3.PNG|Christmas Mail 4 - page 3 sc-christmas-theater-christmas-mail-5-1.PNG|Christmas Mail 5 sc-christmas-theater-christmas-mail-5-2.PNG|Christmas Mail 5 - page 2 sc-christmas-theater-christmas-mail-5-3.PNG|Christmas Mail 5 - page 3 You can track your progress (how many packages you've made) on the "Rewards" tab. When you finish with Karl the Elf's House, the Happy Reindeer, Outdoor Workshop, Paint Workshop and Toy Workshop, you will see a message to proceed to Christmas Mail. sc-christmas-theater-karl-the-elf-complete.PNG sc-christmas-theater-reindeer-complete.PNG sc-christmas-theater-outdoor-workshop-complete.PNG sc-christmas-theater-paint-workshop-complete.PNG sc-christmas-theater-toy-workshop-complete.PNG 'Ratings:' All the players are automatically divided into groups of 100 random players, approximately (the number of members may vary during the quest). A group is formed depending on players’ levels and activity. Players individually compete against the group to which they are assigned. Once you have collected 15 Invitations, you will be able to take place in this competition. After the quest ends, players who take first 25 places receive the extra rewards: *1st place: Gold Christmas Cup - gives 5-10 and 5-10 seasonal currency every 24 hours, 16 days from the moment when it was first placed in the city *2nd place: Silver Christmas Cup - gives 4-7 and 4-7 seasonal currency every 24 hours, 16 days from the moment when it was first placed in the city *3rd place: Bronze Christmas Cup - gives 3-5 and 3-5 seasonal currency every 24 hours, 16 days from the moment when it was first placed in the city *4-6th places: 80 *7-10th places: 60 *11-15th places: 45 *16-20th places: 35 *21-25th places: 25 sc-christmas-theater-1st-prize.PNG|1st Place sc-christmas-theater-2nd-prize.PNG|2nd Place sc-christmas-theater-3rd-prize.PNG|3rd Place sc-christmas-theater-4-6-prize.PNG|4-6th Place sc-christmas-theater-7-10-prize.PNG|7-10th Place sc-christmas-theater-11-15-prize.PNG|11-15th Place sc-christmas-theater-16-20-prize.PNG|16-20th Place sc-christmas-theater-21-25-prize.PNG|21-25th Place Category:Random Tasks Quests Category:Event Island